The Adventures Of Minecraftia
by DemWafflez
Summary: Join a strange crew of heros as they aspire to find their purpose in the land of minecraftia
1. Waking up

Kevin woke up in a field. It was very strange, like the entire place was made of blocks.

Kevin pulled himself up, wondering where he was and all he could remember was his name. And in a flash, he swung his sword to block a strike. His _Sword._ He didn't know where it came from, but it seemed like as if the blade had appeared out of thin air. The sword was bright red, with a yellow handle. It had a strange shape which reminded Kevin of fire.

He instinctively swung again at the attacker, who must have been off guard, as Kevin knocked his sword out of his hands.

The man looked flabbergasted. He stammered "W-w-w-where did that sword come from? Who Are you?"

to which Kevin replied "Actually I think **I **should be the one asking questions. Now why did you attack me?"

" Well, from afar, you looked like a zombie, but obviously you're not." The man answered.

" Zombies? What the heck are you talking about? Zombies aren't real! Their just stories to…."

kevin faltered when he heard a whooshing sound. The man had heard it as well, as he turned around to see the black figure.

"Whatever you do, don't directly look at him." The man said, suddenly looking tensed.

"why?" asked Kevin as he took a look at the strange creature. It was tall, at least a metre taller than him, having very long arms and legs, but his body being short. It was completely black, except for his eyes. His eyes were glowing purple, _literally_ glowing.

When Kevin took a look at him, he opened something Kevin assumed to be it's mouth. And it seemed to be looking right at him. "Oh, crap, you looked at him haven't you?"

Kevin nodded. "Then don't look away."

"you just said don't look at him!" Kevin yelled, turning around to face him. When he realised his mistake, Kevin quickly turned around to face the creature, only it wasn't there anymore. Then a shadow glowered behind him.

Kevin quickly slashed behind him, expected to hear a cry of pain from the beast. Instead, he heard the whooshing sound, and then realized what happened. This creature had the ability to teleport. Then he was hit by the creature. Whatever this was, it hit hard. And then before he could do anything else, he heard a terrible cry and saw the creature being stabbed in the back by the man.

The creature crumpled to the ground, and dissipated into smoke. The man obviously seemed tired, but he managed to say "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that hurt a lot. What was that thing anyways?" Kevin asked.

"You aren't from here are you?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, that there was an Enderman. Quite strange to see them during the day though." Said the man.

"follow me into the village, we have a lot to talk about. Oh, and by the way, My name is Jake."

"My name is Kevin"


	2. To Alpha

_**Forgot to say this last time, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!(although I kinda wish I do)**_

Kevin followed Jake down a long, winding path. Although Jake said it won't be long until they will arrive, Kevin felt like it was taking forever.

"So, what is this place anyways?" asked Kevin.

"Are you serious? This is Minecraftia!" exclaimed Jake, who looked quite surprised. "I mean, its only the world's greatest empire!"

"Oookaay" Kevin said, although he never heard of such place. Of course, he didn't remember anything at all.

"So why is everything made of blocks? I mean aren't there circles or curves or anything else?" Kevin asked again, curious to find out more about this fascinating, yet strange place.

Jake froze in his tracks, causing Kevin to bump into him.

"What? What did I say?" said Kevin.

"You're saying weird things, serkels, and carbs and such, You sure your head is strapped on right?" Jake asked, staring at Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Kevin, although Kevin was confused. He had this feeling that the world wasn't supposed to be like this. Not blocks and squares, but with many different shapes. But he couldn't just say that out loud, because from what Kevin gathered from this conversation, People would think he was a lunatic.

"Uh, so what was the name of the village again?" Kevin asked, anxious to change the subject.

"The village is called Alpha. It's one of the first villages created" Jake answered. "But enough about that, I have questions for you as well. First of all, how did you summon that blade from thin air?"

"I honestly don't know." Kevin replied. The sword in question had disappeared when it was knocked out of his hands when the Enderman hit him. "Can't you guys do it?"

"Well, do you see me fashioning a sword out of air?" Jake replied with a smirk on his face.

"No, I guess not." Kevin said.

"Second of all, why were you in that field?"

"I don't know, I just woke up without any memories" Kevin said.

"So you're saying you had amnesia?" said Jake.

"Seems like it."

Then Kevin saw it, a village, far in the distance, gleaming in the sun.

"Here we are" Jake said. "Alpha village."

As they came near, Kevin couldn't help but notice how odd the village looked.

The buildings looked like it was quite old, ranging from cottages, to forts. However, the village had strange looking contraptions everywhere. It looked like the village came from two different centuries.

Jake must have noticed Kevin's expression, and said "Yes, the village is a bit strange, isn't it? Whilst this village is the oldest, it is also one of the most advanced village."

Before Kevin could say anything, a loud voice cried "ZOMBIE HORDE!"


	3. Too strange

When Kevin heard the word 'horde', he thought there might be 20 or 30 zombies or so.

He did not expect so see at least TWO HUNDRED zombies marching up to the village.

"Holy notch! There hasn't been this many zombies in…. well, EVER!" Exclaimed Jake.

"It doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we have to save the village!" said Kevin, with his sword in hand.

"You're right, let's go!" said Jake, drawing his own blade. Now that it's up close, Kevin saw that it was a one-edged blade with a curve on the end. And the blade itself looked like it was made of glass.

Together, they hurried down the road to help the guards. On the way down, Kevin saw what seemed to be robots with a giant nose launching zombies into the air, but were taking heavy damage. They had to help fast.

Kevin charged up to the zombies, and started slashing. Unlike, endermans, these zombies were quite easy to kill. However, that didn't mean anything as they outnumbered the guards and him 20 to 1.

After defeating most zombies, Kevin thought they had a chance when a second wave of zombies rose out of the ground, this time, wearing gold-tinted armor.

Kevin ran up to one of the armed zombies and struck, only to find that the blade only sank into the flesh partly, harming the armor, but leaving the zombie almost unscathed.

Kevin knew this was it, there were just too much of them. Then he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Damn! We're too late!"

"They're still fighting! Let's go!"

Kevin looked back and saw 2 people running towards their direction. One had red hair, where the other had black.

The woman with the red hair drew two jagged blades and spun towards them, encasing herself in a mini tornado. It whooshed past Kevin and started mowing down zombies.

The man summoned a blade out of thin air(just like kevin!) except this blade was pure black, and was longer. He paused for a moment and muttered "I command the present" and then, moved at inhumane speed, moving so fast, that Kevin only saw a blur. Within 10 seconds, half of the zombies were defeated by those 2 warriors.

"Kevin, we haven't got time to stare! Come on!" Jake yelled across the battlefield.

Kevin recovered from shock and resumed fighting the zombies, although this time, they had a good chance of winning.

Soon, all the zombies were taken care of, and Alpha was saved.

Kevin woke up extra early this morning. He couldn't sleep for long due to the conversation they had last night.

(Last night)

Kevin: So who are you guys?

Kate: My name is Kate.

William: And mine William.

Kevin: My name is Kevin.

Jake: My name is Jake.

Jake: What brings you to Alpha?

William: Simple. We seek to find the elemental stones.

Jake: You're lying! The elemental stones is nothing more than a myth!

Kevin: What are the elemental stones?

Kate: They are stones representing the 7 elements of this world which are Earth, Fire, Darkness, Water, Air, Ice, and Time.

Jake: Fine! Say the elemental stone exists! What will you use them for?

William: I see the news haven't reached Alpha yet.

Kevin: What news?

Kate: Mojang has fallen, and Notch has been imprisoned.

Jake: By whom?

William: I think you know the answer.

Jake: ….

William: we'll talk more of the matter tomorrow.

(Present time)

Kevin rushed out the room to find Jake to be talking with William and Kate.

"What did I miss?" asked Kevin.

"They're asking us to join them in their journey" said Jake.

"I'll accept on one condition. Tell me everything."

"Very well." Said William.

"First of all, who is Notch?" Asked Kevin.

"He is the creator of Minecraft. Although he left command to Jeb, he is still influential to this world" explained William.

"and who Imprisoned him"

"His name is-"

William's sentence was stopped short by Jake, who yelled "Don't speak his name!"

"You have no right to stop me, Jake Desmonds" William replied, still calm, but anger hidden inside it.

Jake recoiled. "how do you know my last name?"

"That is not of the essence. As I was saying, his name is **Herobrine.**"

As soon as William spoke that name, the sky seemed to get darker all of sudden.

Jake was surprised. "why didn't you get hit by lightning?

"That is not your concern." Said William. This guy was getting on Kevin's nerves.

"I thought you were going to tell you everything!" said Kevin angrily.

"Okay then, if you don't want to come, fine by us" replied William, now with a slight smirk on his face.

Kevin drew(summoned) his sword.

William summoned his blades as well, but instead of just appearing out of nowhere, it looked like the sword quickly built itself up. "You know you can't win."

Kevin lowered his blade. He knew what this guy was capable of. If he made one wrong move, it might be the end of him.

"Well, if you boys are done bickering," Kate said, "Then we could be on our way"

"You're right" agreed William. "We leave at sundown. Pack up your stuff before then."


	4. On the road

Kevin didn't have much to pack. Heck, he didn't have anything to pack. Lucky for Kevin, Jake was kind enough to provide him with the basics. Some clothes(all were identical to his own clothes), Toiletries, and a block with a 3x3 square pattern with tools hanging from the sides.

"It's called a crafting table." Said Jake, while handing it over to him. "It's an instrumental invention for us Minecraftians. With this, you can virtually build anything. Well, if you know the combination."

Kevin packed it all in a small chest that had straps like a backpack. After he packed, he decided to look around the village, as there was still time before they departed. Alpha seemed to be separated into sections. In one 'section', there were plain wooden houses with hay roofing, and had forges and olden librarys all around. On the other section, there were buildings made of bricks, and other fancy-looking stones, and had factories made of solid steel.

While exploring, Kevin's head was swarming with thoughts. None of the things made of blocks, where is 'Minecraftia'? But as sundown neared, he decided to head to the gates, where they were supposed to meet up with the rest. But on his way, he saw a hooded figure. Kevin couldn't see the person's face, but he could see that he was wearing a black cloak.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kevin called out to the person.

The man turned around. He walked up to Kevin and asked "Do you know of the Saint?" He had a smooth, Baritone voice.

"Ummmm, Who now?" asked Kevin.

"Hah, you don't know anything? That's ok." Kevin could see the man's devious smile under the hood. "My name is Robin Heer, but you wouldn't recognize that either, eh, Kevin?"

"I guess I don't….. Wait a minute, how did you know my name was Kevin?'

The man was still smirking. "We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." With that, he melded into the shadows.

Before Kevin could even comprehend what just happened, He heard Jake calling for him.

"Come on Kevin! We're leaving!"

Kevin decided to put the strange man out of his mind and ran after Jake.

William was talking to Kate when Jake and Kevin arrived. William scowled. "You're late. For a moment I thought you chickened out."

Jake looked furious. "We are not cowards! Just because we're 2 minutes off doesn't mean you have to be a jerk!

William seemed to be ignoring Jake. "We need to head to Budderville, maybe even to Equestrian for these gems. I suppose the Saint could know something about it, but-"

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. Who's the Saint?" Kevin asked, remembering his run-in with the hooded man.

"What, How could you not.. Oh, Right. Your amnesia." Jake said, facepalming himself. "Saint Eve, he was the one gifted with immortal life, although Notch knows why. It's only logical the Saint knows about the elemental stones."

"Oh, Ok. It's just that I ran into someone and he mentioned the Saint. But then said we'll meet again and melted into the shadows." Kevin said.

William looked slightly more concerned. "And did he mention his name?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Robin Heer."

William seemed to pale for a moment, but Kevin dismissed it as the trick of the eye, as he looked perfectly normal afterwards.

"Robin Heer….. Sounds familiar…. We'll have to come back to that later. We have to meet up with Norm."

"Who's Norm?" Asked Jake.

"He's travelling with us. He didn't come to the village because he had to take samples." William said, looking annoyed.

"What kind of samples?" Asked Kevin, Curious to find out more of this person.

"You'll see. He should be under us somewhere." Kate said

"Wait…. Did you say _under_ us?" Said Jake, confused. The moment Jake uttered those words, A giant mole popped out of the ground. Well, it wasn't ACTUALY a mole, but it was a man with bushy hair covered with dirt, holding a shovel.

"OH BOY! My name is Norm, and I heard EVERYTHING from down there! Did you know that you can hear creatures 16 blocks away?! IT'S SO COOL! Oh, and Willy, I got those weird looking dirt. I named it PODZOL!"

"Willy?!" William exclaimed, fury in his eyes

"Anyways, this is norm. he is a dirt expert. We decided to bring him along due to the fact that he knows varying degrees of knowledge of history, and that he is a good fighter." Kate said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, yes" said William, quickly regaining his calm composure. "On that note, we should start walking south. Then We'll reach Budderville."

**CONTEST!**

**First one to say the true identity of robin Heer and the saint in a review will get credits!**


	5. Who's that thief?

**I didn't even notice the MLP reference until someone pointed it out… Ah well, ****gonna**** roll with it! DISCLAIMERS:I DON'T OWN ANYTING OTHER THAN THIS AWESOME STORY.**

'Budderville is a strange place.' Though Kevin.

Other than the fact that it was called Budderville, The entire place was coated with gold. Or was it _made_ of gold?

"These people must really like gold." Muttered Kevin.

"Oh it's not gold they like." said William, making Kevin flinch. The guy had hearings like a bat. "The entire place is based off the sky army's most prestigious symbol. Oh, in case you didn't know, the Sky army is one of the strongest forces in minecraftia. The portal to the Aether is located here."

"I'm sorry, Aether?" Said Kevin. Why couldn't he remember anything? This was extremely frustrating for him.

"It's basically a realm of the skys." Explained William. Their weapons are one of the greatest. Well, not Falchion good, but still good" William said, chuckling to himself.

Before Kevin could think about what the heck a falchion might be, Jake spoke up. "so we're expecting to find the air stone here? Preposterous!" Yelled Jake, pleased with his arguments.

If you think it's so preposterous, why are you here?" William asked, and Jake said nothing. "For your information, its not the air stone we're looking for, it's the water that is hidden here."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't the water gem in somewhere water related?" asked Kevin.

Before William could respond, a person crashed into Jake.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" He had a middle age accent, if those even existed.

After he walked away, Jake exclaimed "HEY! MY NECKLACE! AFTER HIM!"

Realising what happened, The group chased after the thief. Kate was soon panting. "Hah, hah, man, this guy is fast! Come on Norm, we gotta keep up-hey, where's Norm?"

The moment Kate uttered the words, Norm popped out of the asphalt, dragging a unconscious body out of the pit he dug. "I GOT HIM!" Said Norm, Smiling.

"How… You know what, never mind that" said Jake, "Let's go interrogate him." Right on cue, the thief regained conscious. When he saw the 5 figure standing above him, he raised his hand in surrender. "Ok, I know this looks bad, but I can explain.

"Ok then." Kate said. "Let's talk."

**An: Another reference! Can you find it? Actually it should be easy, there is like, 400 words in this chapter. If you enjoy, favourite and review!**


	6. The revelation

The thief didn't give away much. Kate only found out that his name was Zachary. William was shocked at this news, although Kevin didn't know why. William called the gang over so they can discuss how to get more information out of him.

"So any ideas how to get him talking?" Kate asked.

"Well, there is one….. but I can't let you guys see it." William supplied.

"Why not? I mean, you got nothing to hide, right?" Jake said, making William scowl at him.

"None of you would understand but Kevin." William explained. "In fact, I'll explain things to him after I get orange here talking." William was mentioning to the man's hair, which turned out to be a bright shade of orange.

"OH! OH! Can he join us? That would be so GREAT!" Norm yelled, with that care-free smile on his face.

"It depends really." Kevin said, "what if he's evil? But we can't really know that, so you can take a crack at it William."

It took 10 minutes for William to come out. No one knew what happened in there, but he did hear a part of the conversation.

(5 minutes ago)

Zachary: GIMMI GIMMI GIMMI!

William: Do you know how stupid you are? Using the (Kevin wasn't sure what that word was) to come here? That was ludicrous! Even for you!

Zachary: I'm sorry! But they really miss you! And I bet the e-

William: Stop! For all we know, they could be listening right now! Just.. tone it down a bit ok?

(back to the present)

When William came out, he told Kevin and the others that he knew him from another journey, but wasn't sure of it until he told them his name. He was a thief, yet he wasn't an enemy. Despite Jake's protests, William let Zachary in the group. When they found a place to sleep in an inn, William brought Kevin to the basement of the inn for this 'explanation'.

"So…. You remember anything?" William asked, caution in his voice.

"Remember what?" Kevin asked, although he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"The past life, when you were in…. earth."

Suddenly, memories began flooding in. Kevin remembered talking to his friends, playing basketball, struggling with homework. Kevin stumbled backwards. He just realized where he was. The answer was staring at him in the face.

"William, what the hell am I doing in a game?"

"Don't think of it as a game. It's called the many worlds theory." William answered.

"So what, we have the ability to travel through the fabric of time and space?" Kevin asked, the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"It's crazy, but basically, yeah, It's really rare, but we have the ability to be part of something called a 'Insert'. You have to beat the game's storyline to get out."

"But since Minecraft has no story…."

"It fabricated a storyline of it's own, so it doesn't mess up everything.

"If then, what game were you in?"

William stayed silent.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get out of this freaking story. And when we do, you tell me what happened in your story."

**AN**

**Kevin won't know for a while, but I will be publishing a story about William's first experience in a "Insert." And double upload since I was so late. See you guys then.**


	7. Explosive atmosphere

"So why is the water gem hidden in Budderville?" Kevin asked. "It just doesn't make sense.

"It kind of does. Before people settled here, there used to be a giant lake here. Unfortunately, It dried up for some reason. So it's sensible that they could have hidden the gem here, hundreds of years ago." Kate explained.

"Right, so how are we supposed to find it then? For all we know, It could be buried under any of these buildings!" said Jake. "I don't think even Norm could dig that much."

"OH YES I CA-" Norm started screaming before William covered his mouth. "Zach, any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. It's on that fountain right there." Zach said, with a grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" The gang turned around to see, beautiful, large fountain, with a blue diamond-like gem sitting on top.

"Well, we found it, but now how are we supposed to get it without anyone noticing it?" Kevin asked.

"I think I can help with that." A deep baritone voice came from behind Kevin. He turned around to see 'Robin' emerge from the shadows.

"Robin." Kevin said. He was still hiding his face with the black cloak, but now he had this sinister aura emanating from him. Zach looked like he was about to say something when William whispered "Not the one we know."

"Yes, It is I, and I will….. aid you on stealing this gem."

"And what's in it for you?" Jake asked.

"Me? I have everything I need! It's called being nice."

"…..You're helping people steal."

"Well, that doesn't really matter, so if you would excuse me, I must take my leave. Enjoy the bombers." With that, Robin melded into the shadows once more.

"What bombers?" Kate asked. Then Kevin saw them. A group of people in red holding a red block with the words 'TNT' on it.

"Alright, Prepare for battle!" William yelled.

The battle was…. Explosive.

It turned out that unlike regular TNTs, these were like grenades. Being primed when thrown. And there were a crap ton of them. But Kevin knew one good way to survive the oncoming barrage.

"Everyone into the fountain!" Kevin yelled, and about 40 people nearby(Including themselves) Piled into the fountain. The TNTs blew up everything near them, but the people were unharmed.

The bombers had begun priming TNTs. William seized the opportunity, and ran towards the bombers, with his sword in hand. Kate started slashing the air with her swords, creating wind blades that glided towards the bombers. Jake loaded up a bow and started shooting, Norm was nowhere to be seen, and Zach was climbing the tall fountain to reach the gem.

Kevin drew his own sword and suddenly had an idea. '_Kate can summon wind right? So if my sword looks like fire…' _Kevin thrust his sword, and a thin column of fire shot from the tip. The poor bombers didn't have a chance. William sliced at them, and quickly stepped back, then the bombers were hit with powerful blades of pressurized air, and finally, was scorched by the searing flames which also triggerd the TNTs, blowing them up.

"I got it!" Zach yelled from the top, now beginning to get himself down, While Norm popped out of the ground.

"Norm! Where were you?" Kate asked.

"Well, since I'm not the best runner, I couldn't reach the fountain in time. So I dug down."

"Well, I'm glad we're all ok… hey wait, where did the villagers go?" Jake asked

The answer came by the form of the sounds of clattering. Kate cried "Skeletons!"

The skeleton began loading their bows, and Kevin did the sensible thing.

He ran.

**Author's note.**

**So….. not much to talk about except William's story is out! It is called Fire emblem awakening: Trapped! (It was pretty obvious William's story was from Fire emblem) so please check that out, and I will be back soon! So bye!**


	8. How is he so heartless?

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**

Kevin never thought he could run so fast. He and the gang, were weaving around Budderville, followed by a mob of bow-wielding skeletons.

"Can't you do that Extreme-Speed thingie?" Kevin asked William.

"It needs to recharge! Dammit, If I only had my sword!"

"What are you talking about?! You can make one out of nothing!" Jake yelled, as he barely dodged an arrow whizzing towards him.

"Not that one! Zach! On the count of three!" Zach simply nodded.

"1…..2…..3!" They both drew their sword backhanded and yelled "LETHALITY!" Striking at such a precise angle that each of the skeleton they attacked were dismantled.

Kevin drew his sword and started shooting fire out of it. While William , Norm, and Zachary had no choice but to go melee, the rest of the group had range. Norm slashed at the skeletons wildly, while digging up blocks of dirt and throwing it the air as a shield from arrows.

"Where are the guards when we need them!" Kate yelled while launching miniature tornados at the skeletons.

"Just out luck isn't it!" Jake yelled. "We need to get them out of the mob! Or they'll be pincushions!"

Kevin thought desperately of a way to stop the skeletons. Then he saw it. One of the Bomber's TNT grenades. He grabbed it, lit it on fire, chucked it at the skeleton mob, and yelled "GUYS! GET AWAY FROM THE BOMB!"

William and Zach saw it, and quickly ran away. However, Norm saw the bomb too late.

There was a ear-splitting sound of an explosion, and all the skeletons were destroyed. But a closer look at the rubble revealed…. An arm. Holding a shovel.

"….No...NONONONONO!" Kevin cried out, not believing what he was seeing. Norm would never smile again, or finish his dirt collection.

Kate was silently crying, while Jake had tears in his eyes. Zachary looked like he was truly sorry.

But William…. He was looking at what was left of Norm with his cold eyes.

"Our next destination is Craft Port. We cannot dwell on these things." William said, No emotions in his voice whatsoever.

"ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS?! ONE OF OUR COMRADES DIED!" Kevin screamed out. "DO YOU NOT CARE FOR FRIENDS?!"

"I had my fair share of death. They made me who I am. If we stop and cry every time one of us dies, then this world is doomed!" With that he walked away a few blocks, then turning around. "Come on!"

Sorrow etched in everyone's eyes except William's, they begun to follow him. But before they left, Kevin grabbed his shovel, and his bag of dirt, which miraculously survived the explosion. '_I promise to avenge you Norm.' _Kevin promised in his mind. '_and I will also finish your dirt collection.'_

**Author's note.**

**Well….. That was semi-depressing. More character development, and a death of one of the cast. Nothing more to say. See you next time.**


	9. Pig saddling

On the way to Craft port, Kevin was thinking about William, and how he shook off Norm's death like it was nothing. Even if he saw others die, the experience would be traumatic every time. He wondered what William went through in his Insert.

"How long until we arrive?" Asked Kevin.

"Just a few thousand blocks left!" Jake replied, and Kate groaned in exhaustion. William was silent. Of course, he was silent for the last few others.

Kevin had a brilliant idea. He saw pigs in the distance, so he took out his crafting table, ripped his spare leather tunic apart, and crafted a saddle. Then, he grabbed one of his emergency supplies(Carrots) and made a carrot on a stick.

He sneaked over to a pig, Slung the saddle over him, quickly jumped on the saddle, and dangled the carrot in front of the pig. The pig's eyes widened, and Kevin was jerked forwards, as Kevin was now moving at extreme speeds.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled, carried away by the pig.

Soon, everyone was riding pigs. With it, They reached Craft port fairly quickly.

There was one word that could describe Craft port. GINORMOUS.

There were ships as far as the eye can see, and the cobblestone covered every inch of the ground.

"Here we are! Craft Port, The Capital of Minecraftia!"

**Sorry for the short update, I'm just so immersed in writing Fire emblem awakening: Trapped. In a few days or so, I will be alternating between the two stories, so don't worry about discontinuation!**


	10. Craft port duel

"So what are we looking for here?" Kevin asked.

"Most likely the Fire gem." William replied. It was the first time he's spoken in hours.

"But this is a Port!" none of this was making sense to Kevin.

"There is a large fire at the centre of the city. That could be it" Jake offered.

Kevin scooped up some of the sand, and put it in a pouch.

"Drop that, we have no time for it." William commanded, But Kevin refused to listen. "No, I will honour Norm's wishes! Don't you know what being sad feels like?!"

William stopped, and walked up to Kevin. "I have no feelings." He declared, and walked towards the road that lead to the centre of the City.

"Ok, now he's messing with us. It's impossible to have no emotions. Right?" Jake said.

"But it's true." Kevin turned around towards Zach. "I wasn't there to see it, but apparently, William couldn't keep his emotions in check, and almost killed most of his friends. After that, he somehow erased it."

"What kind of trauma could cause such things?" Asked Kate.

Zach shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, but I do." An all too familiar voice sounded behind Kevin.

"How do you always find us?" Kevin asked, trying not to strangle him on the spot. This man caused Norm's death.

Robin stepped out in to the open. "I have my goals, you have yours. Honestly, why is this such a problem to you?" Robin spoke in such a way that enraged Kevin.

"We have no quarrels with you, now leave, or I will take this as an act of provocation." William said in a deadly calm voice.

Robin mock-gasped. "Oh, I'm so scared." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should take that as an act of provocation as well!" Robin shot a bolt of lightning quicker than a blink of an eye.

William summoned his sword, and blocked it, but was still shocked.

Robin tutted. "Don't you know that you can't block electricity with metal? Such dim-witted mind for a highlander, hmm?"

Robin stomped his foot on the ground, and unleashed a wave of darkness, that sapped Kevin's strength.

"I would love to stick around a bit more, but I have matters to attend to. So how about I leave you with

One of my warriors?" Robin snapped his fingers, and a shrouded figure rose from the ground. "Alex. Kill them." Robin commanded. Alex drew 2 pistols(Why are those in minecraft?) and aimed them at Kevin. Robin gave a laugh, then melted into the shadows once more.

'_crap! What do I do?!" _thought Kevin.

Alex was about to shoot, when he suddenly crumpled to the ground. Kevin wondered why, when he saw Zachary emerging from behind the unconscious body.

"What? I jumped over the wave."

Kevin still felt tired, but managed to walk up to Zach.

"We should take him as hostage. Or maybe he'll join our cause. For all we know, Robin could have hypnotized him or something."

"Uh, I think you should rephrase that sentence. It's 'Robin could have hypnotized HER'.

"What?" Kevin looked at the unconscious body and saw that the hood had been lowered. Yup, she was a girl.

**Author's note.**

**I just needed a short chapter to introduce Alex. That's it. Now I will shamelessly self-advertise. Go check out my other story if you haven't already, and like, subscribe, and comment….wait, that's youtube. What I MEANT to say was: Favourite, Follow, and Review. See ya next time!**


	11. Forging Alliances

"So what are you doing with Heer anyways?" Jake asked Alex, who had been tied up thoroughly.

"I won't tell you!" She said defiantly, while trying to struggle free.

"Listen, Whatever Robin promised you, he's lying. He killed one of us, cold blood!" Kevin said.

"LIAR!" Alex yelled. "He promised me power! He promised me freedom!" If looks could kill, Kevin would have been 6 feet under.

"Freedom? From what?" Zachary asked.

"I'll die before I tell you bastards!"

"Well, death is one thing you'll be getting."

Kevin turned around to see a short man who was wearing iron armor. He was followed by at least a dozen soldiers.

"Minos!" Alex cried out. "Get me free!"

Minos chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Alex. You have failed Robin Heer, and he ordered me to kill you." He drew an enchanted iron sword. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Alex's eyes were filled with disbelief. "NO!"

Everyone drew their weapons(Except Alex), and the two group clashed. William drew his now slightly singed sword, and began to duel Minos. Kate was somehow using the winds to levitate, shooting small tornados at the soldiers. Jake took out an ender pearl and tossed it behind enemy lines, attacking unsuspecting enemies from behind. And Kevin guarded Alex, shooting flames at whoever got near.

"Why are you helping me?"

Kevin thought about that. Why WAS Kevin helping her? She tried to kill him. But something told him it was the right thing to do.

"It's humanly right, I guess." Kevin replied. Kevin glanced at the battlefield and saw William locked in a duel with Minos. While Minos was slashing his sword, while William parried and dodged, like he was fencing.

Kate seemed drained from all the elemental powers she used, and was dueling on land, Zachary covering her weak spot.

They were tough fighters, but these soldiers were as well. They grabbed arrows out of mid-air, dodged blows easily, and tossed daggers around.

_Slice!_

Kevin turned around to see that a dagger slipped past him and cut Alex's bindings. She stood up, and grabbed her pistols, which were thrown on the floor as the battle commenced. Kevin braced himself to get shot, but Alex had other plans.

_BANG! BANG!_

Alex shot down two of the elite soldiers with deadly accuracy.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"They betrayed me! I'm just repaying the favor!" Alex answered, as she stared shooting at others.

Jake struck down the last soldier, as William punched Minos in the face, hurtling him towards the ground.

"No, Please! I was just following orders!" Minos pleaded.

William spat at him. "You remind me of someone that was as pathetic as you." He picked up Minos' own sword, and stabbed downwards.

He took out the sword, and handed it to Jake. "You could use it." He said, glancing at Jake's cracked sword. Jake reluctantly took the blade.

"Where were the authorities when we needed them?" Kevin lamented.

Kate smiled at him. "Given our luck, that's never going to happen Kevin."


	12. The hero

Unfortunately for Kevin, the fire gem was nowhere to be seen. Alex was following them, and no one complained, not even jake. Eating his carrot, Kevin looked at the fire that was burning at the center of the town.

It was at least 25 blocks tall, Making it a beacon so outsiders. It radiated heat much more than others. Kevin wondered what could have caused it to burn so bright.

"It seems like there is nothing here." Kevin commented. As big as this place was, any signs of the elemental gem was nowhere to be seen.

"We might as well as spend the night here. Craft port is so big, there's probably someplace we haven't searched yet." Kate suggested. Kevin wished he had some her optimism. When you've traveled through universes to find that you landed in a game, It was hard to stay optimistic.

They found a inn, and walked in. Kevin's eyes widened. The inn keeper had short brown hair, with blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Kevin was staring at Steve.

"Welcome to Eve's Saint inn, what can I do for you?" He said in a bored tone.

Everyone except Steve looked flabbergasted.

"You…..You're the Saint!" Jake cried out.

Steve shrugged. "I am. So?"

Kevin was confused. "I thought he was Steve."

"Yeah, . Steve." Kate looked at Kevin like this should have been obvious.

"Well, that makes a lot more sense! But why are you running a inn?" Kevin asked Steve.

"Well, living forever isn't as fun as you might think it is. So I decided to settle down in Craft port, live in a run-down Inn, and be…..Well, forgotten."

"But, you're the greatest hero that ever lived!" Jake was completely shocked. "You deserve much more!"

"I don't really care about this, so I'm going to take a nap." Zachary headed upstairs.

"I've had enough recognition for a lifetime! Now stay the night, or leave! I don't want to hear your prattling!" Steve opened the door behind him(Most likely his quarters), and headed inside.

"Well, He's a lot more grumpy than the stories say." Alex commented, and earned a glare from jake.

**Author's note.**

**If you haven't figured it out already, the Saint is a one big pun!...I've got nothing.**


End file.
